Radio frequency identification (RFID) represents the wireless use of electromagnetic fields to transfer data for the purpose of identifying and tracking RFID tags, which may be attached to objects being monitored and/or tracked. In some instances, RFID tags comprise passive tags that receive power via electromagnetic induction from magnetic fields produced by an RFID reader. In other instances, RFID tags comprise active tags that include their own power source. In either instance, RFID tags typically include a metal antenna or trace. As such, undesirable electric arcing may occur in an RFID tag when a certain amount of electromagnetic energy is applied to the tag.